


How to save an archangel

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam rescues Gabriel after the showdown in the hotel in hammer of the gods</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to save an archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 5 "hammer of the gods"

Kali pulled the Impala’s back door shut with a bang while Sam paused to look back at the hotel where Gabriel had just risked his life to give them a chance. Dean looked across the roof of the Impala at his brother who was clearly thinking of doing something foolish like possibly running back inside to help Gabriel. Dean knew that Sam had a weak spot for the archangel ever since they’d met him despite the fact that Gabriel had killed Dean multiple times at the mystery spot. 

“I’m going back in!” Sam declared already beginning to walk back towards the front doors of the hotel before feeling Dean’s hand hit his chest. 

“Sam! Sam! Stop! There’s nothing you can do!” Dean insisted, struggling to hold Sam back. 

“Dean! Let me go! I have to help him!” Sam shouted 

“Damn it Sam! It’s too late!” Dean shouted back 

Sam took a deep breath as he stepped back from Dean acting like he was going to retreat to the Impala but then his fist suddenly made contact with Dean’s jaw. Dean staggered backwards slightly before regaining his balance, looking up to see Sam sprinting into the hotel once again causing Dean to curse under his breath. Sam made his way back to the hotel ballroom just in time to watch Lucifer spin around and shove Gabriel’s archangel blade into his chest. Gabriel let out a pained cry with his hand flying up to grab at Lucifer’s wrist in an attempt to prevent him from shoving the blade into his heart while blood began to seep out of the wound, soaking his shirts. Gabe’s whimpering cries were breaking Sam’s heart as his mind raced to think of some way to help suddenly remembering that he had a smoke grenade in his pocket from earlier. Against Lucifer the grenade wouldn’t do much but it might distract him long enough to give Gabriel a chance to escape or for him to get to him. Sam reached in to his pocket to grab the grenade then popped the pin as Lucifer cupped Gabriel’s face with a look that said he was ready to deliver the killing blow so Sam tossed the grenade in to the room causing smoke to bellow from the small metal ball. 

Lucifer recoiled as the smoke hit him then Sam heard the flutter of wings and when the smoke cleared Lucifer was gone. Gabriel was bent over on his knees on the ground wreathing from pain as blood spilled from the blade still jutting from his chest causing Sam to run over to the archangel helping him to lay on his back on Sam’s lap. 

“Gabe, Gabe! Hang in there!” Sam told him as he tried to think of what to do but his mind was racing too much to think. 

“I’m…I’m hurt…Sam…not…def…” Gabriel chocked out as blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. 

Sam couldn’t believe that even at a time like this Gabe was still cracking jokes. Sam smiled with tears in his eyes then heard footsteps entering the room so he looked up to see Dean running into the ballroom. Dean’s eyes widened when he saw Gabriel lying on Sam’s lap with an angel blade jutting from his chest so he worked his way over till he could kneel beside them. Gabriel was clearly in pain not to mention slowly bleeding to death and even though the guy was a dick he certainly didn’t deserve this especially considering he’d risked everything to save them from his brother. 

“Dean? What do we do?” Sam asked in a strained voice. Dean hesitated for a moment while his mind looked for an answer then drew in a deep breath before placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder for reassurance. 

“Hang on” Dean told Sam then stood up to clear one of the dinning tables of everything except for a tablecloth. After clearing the table Dean walked back over to Gabriel’s feet then gestured that Sam should help him move the archangel to the tabletop. Sam agreed so he slid his hands under Gabriel’s arms to move him to the table with Dean holding Gabe’s feet they lifted him up making Gabe cry out in pain from the movement. Sam helped Dean remove Gabriel’s jacket then ran out to grab the first aid kit that was so beat up from constant use by them only to find that Kali had gotten lost while they’d been trying to save Gabriel. When Sam got back he handed the kit to Dean who suggested Sam hold Gabriel’s shoulders then Dean wrapped a hand around the hilt of the archangel blade causing Gabe to wince before he’d even done anything. 

“De…an…” Gabriel whimpered 

“This is gonna hurt like a bitch Gabriel so just hang in there” Dean said sympathetically 

Dean didn’t wait for a response instead he simply braced his other hand on Gabe’s chest then pulled the blade out. Gabriel’s body arched even with Sam holding his shoulders with screams reverberating off of the walls of the ballroom causing Sam to wince from the heart breaking sounds. Dean laid the blade to the side then tore a piece of his shirt off to use as a pressure bandage against the wound till the bleeding stopped enough to start stitching it sending white hot, searing pain threw Gabe as he faded in and out of consciousness. After fully loosing consciousness for what felt like hours Gabriel came slightly too but couldn’t exactly make out where he was or what was happening until the steady beat of a heart allowed him to focus just enough, he was being carried in two strong arms with his head resting on the crappy flannel of a plaid shirt covering the firm chest of Sam Winchester. Gabriel winced slightly at the pain flowing up from his chest that was now bare and had some bandages covering the wound just below his sternum on the left hand side causing him to lean into the warmth of Sam’s body, gritting his teeth. 

“Just hang in there Gabriel” Gabe heard Sam whisper as he began to slip back into the abyss of darkness. 

The next thing Gabriel knew the pain was shocking him out of the blackness into the bright light streaming into a room. Gabriel moaned painfully as he jerked his head to the side away from the too bright sunlight to feel a quilt over his body as well as a mattress underneath him. 

“Sa…m…” Gabriel moaned out having not really any clue as to why he moaned the tall hunters name all he did know was that he had an over whelming need to see him. 

“Gabe? Gabe!” Sam’s voice suddenly rang from somewhere just out of Gabriel’s sight though not for long as Sam was beside him in less then 30 seconds with a gentle hand on the archangel’s shoulder. Gabriel opened his eyes slowly this time so as to avoid the blinding sunlight only to see Sam’s wide, tear filled puppy dog eyes staring back at him with concern. 

“Easy Gabe,” Sam said in a soft voice

“Where am I?” Gabriel asked in a hoarse voice 

“Your at our motel room” Sam explained briefly as his eyes seemed to gain more tears 

“What’s wrong…with you…Sammich?” Gabriel asked in between pained movements 

“Sorry, I’m just glad your finally awake” Sam told him with a huffed chuckle 

“Jeez, Sammich…is that all?” Gabriel laughed painfully 

“You were out for 3 weeks,” Sam told him with his brows furrowing in concern

“Really?” Gabe asked quirking both eyebrows in surprise while Sam nodded simply. 

“I thought I’d lost you” Sam stated then took Gabriel completely off guard by hugging him. Gabriel for the first time in his life was rendered speechless as Sam gently hugged him to avoid causing him any pain. Just as Gabriel finally got a retort in his head to throw at Sam he suddenly felt Sam’s shoulder’s beginning to shake then warm, wet droplets hit his bare skin that’s when he realized that Sam was crying…for him. Gabriel shut his mouth and instead making light of Sam’s obvious grief he simply raised his arms to wrap around Sam to grip the flannel shirt he was wearing at the back to return the gesture. 

“I’m sorry Sammy, I didn’t mean to worry you” Gabe apologized 

“Don’t ever leave me, Gabe…please,” Sam pleaded threw sobs 

“I won’t Sam, I promise” Gabriel assured the hunter

Gabriel normally didn’t feel anything even close to this for anyone but Sam was different in so many ways. Sam cried for him, saved him even worshiped him in ways that he never experienced when he was a pagan god so the least he could do was return the gesture by vowing to protect him.


End file.
